How I met his mother
by FFraspberry
Summary: Heather wants to tell Alejandro something really important, but what if she unexpectedly meets Alejandro's mother? AleHeather oneshot.


I knocked on Alejandro's house door. I decided I will finally tell him my true feelings towards him, I will tell him I love him even more than I love myself, which is kind of weird, because I NEVER loved someone this much. I know, this is very unlike me and he will probably laugh really hard when I tell him, but I just need to. I can't hold it any longer. If I'm lucky, I can become his girlfriend for sure! Right now, as much as people think we're dating, we are just going out, staying, or however you wanna call it. We are not dating. For now.

I got so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't even noticed when woman around 50 years old opened the door. The woman have brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes. I'm pretty sure of who she is: she is Alejandro's mom.

"Hi, good morning" I greeted using my cute smile. I'll try my best to be nice.

The last thing I want is her hating me...

"Do you need something?" she asked me.

"Can I talk to Alejandro, please?" I gently asked, still smiling. I really feel stupid doing this, but who can blame me?

"And you are..."

"Heather"

"I imagined" she said glaring at me and gesturing me to come in "his _girlfriend_?" she said coldly. "Kind of" I said nervously, entering the house.

...too late, she hates me. For sure.

Truly, Alejandro and I are just going out, but if I told his mom that, she would probably hate me even more than she probably already does. His mom and I sat on the sofa, an awkward silence had gone on for some seconds "So... You might be Alejandro's mom, Maria" I said trying to start a conversation.

"I am" she said coldly, still glaring at me. "I imagined" I said smiling nervously. "But you may call me Mrs. Burromuerto" she said, eyes narrowing. I'm not surprised at all.

"If I was in your place, I wouldn't wait for him. My son takes too long in the shower" said Maria, still coldly, still glaring.

"No problem, I can wait" I said nervously.

"You are the insistent kind... Will give me a lot of work" she said narrowing her eyes. "Speaking of which, what do you do with your life?" she asked me.

"I work as an actress for small plays, but I'm planning on being a famous and successful actress" I answered honestly.

"¡_Claro_! You'll be one of those ****** actresses that stay with any handsome men and spend more time at work or night clubs than at home?" Maria said angrily throwing her hands in the air.

"No! I just plan on doing my best at acting and being known. But I'm not sure it will work" I said the last part sadly.

"_Muy bueno_ you don't know yet. You can still change your mind" she said with a small evil smile.

"Giving up on being an actress? Never! That's what I want since I was seven. Being known by everyone, being loved and hated by everyone, being into those important celebrity events, being-"

"Is there a most important event for a woman than her husband?" Maria shouted. I was completely shocked at this, were almost not even boyfriend and girlfriend. Besides, we're only teenagers "Who will do my son's breakfast in the morning?"

"Uh... Him?" I said with a 'this is obvious' tone in my voice.

"Who will wash his clothes?" she asked.

"Just take it to the laundry" I answered slightly annoyed. Maria started getting on my nerves.

"Can you cook?" Maria asked me, frowning.

"A little" I said taking a deep breath, trying to keep calm.

"What was my son thinking!" she said a little loudly "so much intelligent, beautiful and competent woman in the world and my poor little _hijo_ end up with a half-asian dumb *****!"

Okay, that's it! She got on my last nerve.

"Look, Mrs. Burromuerto, I think you're thinking too much about the future, I mean, me and Alejandro are only eighteen and-"

"You're not good enough for _mi hijo_!" she yelled. Seriously, what the hell does _'mi hijo_' means?

Suddenly, Alejandro appeared out of nowhere.

"Mama, who's here?" then he looked at me "_Mi amor_! So nice to see you! You have already met my mom, right?" he asked with one of his perfect smiles. So perfect… shut it Heather! You're being insulted by his mother now. This isn't time for looking at his perfection.

"Of course" I answered glaring at his mom, who was already glaring at me. Alejandro didn't seem to notice the glaring battle that was going on in the living room.

"So, Heather, you didn't said you were coming" Said Alejandro taking my hand, Maria's glare deepened when she saw this. "Mama, can you... You know..." Alejandro tried to say "Get lost" I mumbled. Thankfully, none of them noticed it. "...let us talk alone?" Alejandro said calmly.

"Okay" Maria reluctantly said "Anything, just call me, _mi hijo_" she said she glared at me for, like, the tenth time today.

"Alejandro, I came here to tell you that-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF BREAKING UP WITH MY SON" Maria yelled from behind the wall.

"What?" I asked shocked. C'mon, is this woman crazy or what?

"Mom!" Alejandro yelled blushing a little "let us talk alone" he said trying to calm down.

"You know, Alejandro, call me later. I need to chill out" I said walking out of his house and getting into my car. 'Wait' I heard Alejandro saying, as much as I wanted to go back, I don't want to deal with his mom again. She hates me more than the hole Total Drama cast together.

"WHAT? YOU COME HERE TO SAY NOTHING? JUST TO WASTE OUR TIME? DO YOU THINK I HAVE TIME TO THINGS LIKE THIS?" I heard Maria screaming at me, but I simply ignored it. I can swear she was insulting me in Spanish, but I keep ignoring it.

From now on, I'll always ask Alejandro if his mother is at home before going to his house. Otherwise, he'll have to take me to a nuts house.


End file.
